


missing pages

by spiritypowers



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fluff, callum's spellbook, not in chronological order bc neither was the spellbook and i do what i heckin WANT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritypowers/pseuds/spiritypowers
Summary: Inspired by Callum’s spellbook. Either elaboration on pages already present, or some I wish had been in there.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after 3x04.

He glanced over at her again, neither of them able to sleep with the ambient noise of the desert surrounding them. They’d talked, a little, after the loss of the Moonstrider. Not much. Not enough to fill the space between right now and between what had happened not even an hour before.  
  


He pulled out his sketchbook and began scribbling into a blank page.  
  


_She said to never speak of this again and technically this isn’t speaking of it so it’s fair game. Tonight. In the middle of the oasis. She…  
  
_

_I’m an idiot.  
  
_

He penciled out an outline, trying not to visibly cringe when he realized he was forming a heart. They really should talk about it—No. Right now wasn’t the time. Maybe later, after they caught up to Nyx and saved the baby dragon they were supposed to be watching over.  
  


_He_ should have watched over. As much as she would take equal amounts of blame, he’d known that she was having a hard time. He should have at least brought Zym with him when he’d gone after her. (As awkward as that would have been near the end, but there’d been no saving that situation anyway. Gods, he really was an idiot.)  
  


Before dawn, he finished a little sketch of two Soulfangs, twisted together to form a heart. He glanced back up at Rayla. She was still, her eyes set on the horizon, her mouth in a firm line. His stomach flipped when he remembered that he knew how it felt now, against his.  
  


He glanced back at his drawing, holding in a sigh. They’d talk about it someday. Hopefully soon.


	2. lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after 3x05.

He couldn’t sleep. Not really. He’d tried, his head on Rayla’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around one another, but butterflies were still dancing in his stomach. 

  
He glanced at her, her face soft and peaceful as she slept. It had been a long couple of days for her; no wonder she was so tired. At least they’d been able to end the past 72 hours on a happier note.

  
He reached for his sketchbook, careful not to wake her as he opened it with his free hand. He rested it on his lap, then got out his charcoal pencil, glancing at her other hand. Remembering the way he’d held hers before they’d fallen asleep, while they’d kissed for the very fourth time, then the fifth, sixth… he’d lost count, and he didn’t really mind. Maybe he’d try to draw one of those moments someday, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it justice. Wouldn’t be able to portray just how  _ much _ it was, because how could you capture the moment that the world just  _ clicked _ into its axis with a few lines and some shading?

  
Still, he found he was happy with the way their hands looked in the sketch, at least able to convey the gentleness in her calloused fingers as he wrote another entry beneath it; just a single word.  _ Wow… _

  
He turned to another page, his chest filling with warmth. It was an “about” page, something silly he'd done to pass the time between resting breaks, during the first week or so. He'd made one for his brother and Rayla and some of the rest of their friends and family—former friends mostly, but he really didn’t mind right now—and flipped to Rayla’s, smiling at a full portrait he’d drawn of her after the first week. Even then, he’d been at least a little smitten, with the care he’d put into getting her posture and expression just right. On the next page were things he’d learned about her then—family, likes, dislikes, etc. Under the list of things she liked, he added another point, grinning a little wider as he wrote down,  _ me _ .

  
He flipped to his own page, to his own list of likes, and in careful letters, wrote her name, careful not to smudge it. She was easily the most important thing on that list. He glanced at her again, his smile softening when she snuffled quietly in her sleep. 

  
No matter what happened, this part of his list would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> i have some other scenes in a draft that i might throw up in future chapters if i'm Feelin Fancy but we're flyin by the seat of our pants here lads


End file.
